Spired
Hi! I have another book, but I thought why not, so here you go. Enjoy! -Rissa Summary Journey into a world where Dark beings rule the night and the Light of Justice battle them by day. The story follows Ethelia, an elf who is the youngest keeper of the Light Proclomation, Jared, a human caught up in an adventure of a lifetime, and Renay, a creature of the Dark who desperately is trying to find her past. Watch as their lives entertwine through this action/fantasy story. Characters Ethelia.jpg|Ethelia as A Protector Kill Mayhen Not Mine.jpg|Renay Coil Sanders.jpg|Jared Anne Hathaway as The White Queen.jpg|Lady Maria Oracle.jpg|Oracle Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle.jpg|Lady Maria before the curse Alia 2.jpg|Alia The Snow Queen.jpg|Queen Tredalia Tribute number 1 pic.jpg|Vereda Prolugue "All light shall provail. Every candle shall be fufilled." "The world can't be changed by you. There is nothing,but to watch." "Darkness spreads like a poison and shall succeed." "All the powers shall be judged and granted to those who are worthy to weild them. They shall utter total peace and utter desolation." -The Proclamation of the Light, The Treaty of DragonWars, The Law of Harvesters. Chapter 1 Ethelia's POV '' ''Ethelia Arrendart of the Aglasites, Folk of The West and occupants of the city of Spired. I turn over in my sleep as the voice continues on its dark errand of misery. You know you have been chosen. You know you have been marked as a host body of The Dark Realm. "No," I moan."You can't." Your destiny will be fulfilled and you shall help to create total chaos for the glory of The Dark. "I won't! You can't make me!" We don't need to. It is your destiny to fulfill. You will be work for us. You will worship us. You will be us. "I will not," I scream as I shoot straight up in my bed. I throw off the white covers and look around at the pure white colors. Such purity and beauty. "Ethelia. Are you awake Ethelia?" I try and compose myself as Lady Maria strides in my room. I smile a quick smile and nod my assent for her to approach me. We must all give assent for approachment in our rooms. "I was wondering if you were feeling well, Ethelia. I heard your mumblings and decided to come in," she says as she pulls out a candy white brush. "It was nothing, Lady Maria. Nothing at all." She whispers lowly as she strokes the tangels out of my hair. "What happened realy," she asks in a barely audible voice. "I had a vision," I say equally quiet. " A vision that was pitch black, yet spoke a voice of desolation. It said I was to be part of them. Part of The Dark." Lady Maria lets out a slight breath that must be a gasp, but it's too quiet to tell. "What else," she prods. "I... I am to be the fulfiller of the prophecy." The brush suddenly finds a knot in my hair and pulls outragelously hard. I let out a slight moan and then Lady Maria brushed softly again. "You musn't tell anyone, Ethelia. Do you understand? If anyone finds this you will be... well it is improper to discuss such things. You must keep this a secret. Only you and me will know." I turn and question," Lady Maria, is that not a lie?" She gives a curt nod and replies," Sometime lies must be said. Even among us." I nod and allow her to brush out the rest of my hair. When she's done, I dress in my white dress with blue embroidery and ponder on what she has said. "Sometimes lies must be said. Even Among us." "Among us." Chapter 2: Renay's POV I glance around the room and squint. The color of everything is white.So different from home. The white seems to cast an aura of flowing purity. It make my pupils dart away in frustration. Even though my eyes can't stand the color, so bright and pure, I am too curiouse to look anywhere else. When the door opens I shrink back into the shade of the willow. A small woman, no a girl, walks in and hums. My eyes try to spot sighns of... well, anything unusual. She gathers some flowers from a vase (white of course) and drops them in what I thought was a small pool. When she slips off the blue embroided dress and is only left in her camisole I realize what I'm looking at. The "pool" is actually a bathtub, even though I couldn't reconize it. You see back home, well, what is now home, we don't have clear water and big pools for bathing. Our water is almost always black, if not a slight shade of grey. It bubbles and hisses as you wash and it's all cramped into a small tub from many years ago. How do I know how old it it? Let's just say if we had normal water it wouldn't stay in the tub. A gasp brings me back to reality and I think I'm caught. Then I see her reason for concern. Her water is clear. She quickly calls someone in the hall and they apologize. Not even twelve seconds after she complains, frosting blue water is filling her bath and she smiles. Her white hair bobs up and down as she takes the pins out. And when she starts to untie her camisol, I know it's time for me to leave. I've collected enough information anyway. By the time I arive back in The Dark Realm, night has fallen. Even though it is always dark here, the moon doesn't come out 'till nightfall. I try to relax as I'm back in my realm. A realm of darkness. Hence The Dark Realm. Merk smiles at me when I pass by. "Been out late, Renay? Tell me who's the lucky guy," he says in a mocking tone. I stare at his face and reply,"Not you Merk. That you can be sure of." He luaghs and tells me the bath's open. I climb in and fill it with the black goo that is way too thick for any natural substance to have created. I soak and think about what I saw today. The girl with the snowy hair and her bright palace. But on the way back is what amazed me most. There was a city. In there lived many creatures. Elves, Minotaurs, Faries, but there were humans too. Although they live like dogs compared to the mythical beings. Literally rags next to riches. It makes me wonder if I was a human once, or mabey a fariy. I can't remember anything from my past. The penalty for being a creature of the night. Vampires and blackstone faries don't remember what they were before. Only what they are now. Servants of the dark. To Whom It May Concern: Dear people, I will not be updating this story for a little while because of some school stuff and personal, ect. So sorry. I will still be doing Moonlit and some others, but Spired is on pause. That does not mean I want this deleted. No way!!!! Sorry for the confusion and so on. Thank you and Happy Writing. -Rissa Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Fiction